


(Love)Sick Overseas

by the_albatross



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross
Summary: Phi Phi is feeling a bit under the weather but determined not to let it ruin her vacation. And who should she happen to run into on her way back from picking up cold medicine but Bianca Del Rio?Just a short, fluffy little Phianca sickfic. And yes, I do think they'd be cute together and no, @VeronicaSanders, there will be no Bitney sequel.
Relationships: Phi Phi O'Hara/Bianca Del Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	(Love)Sick Overseas

Getting sick in the middle of his trip to the UK had certainly not been part of Jaremi's plan. No, he had been looking forward to this excursion for months and he'd be damned if something like the sniffles was going to stop him. At first it wasn't even anything too serious; just a sneeze every now and then or a runny nose in the morning. But by the fourth day it was clear the symptoms were not going away...if anything they were getting worse.

But Jaremi was stubborn, if nothing else.

A bit of cold medicine until it all passed and he'd be fine...at least, that's what he told himself.

Now here he was, returning from his second trip to pick up some OTC cold remedy and his nose was already protesting mightily. Even his throat was starting to feel scratchy but Jaremi was determined to continue his vacation plans uninterrupted. So what if his head was a little foggy or he was slightly unsteady on his feet every now and then?

Drinking had the same effect so all was good to his mind.

With enough effort he could remember his way around the city and all the places he wanted to visit and that was fine with him. Once he returned to the hotel with this last batch of cold medicine, he'd be off for a bit of shopping around town. Who knows? He might just find some new inspiration for his drag looks while he's out there. That'd certainly be a plus.

As he was pondering over which stores he wanted to stop at first, a vibration from his pocket captured his attention. Curiously, he pulled the phone from his cargo shorts and felt his heart jolt a little as he recognized the name flashing across the screen. None other than 'Roy/Bianca' along with a small icon showing a fully beat and smiling face of the queen in question.

Somewhat amused and certainly wondering as to what his long-time friend could possibly need, Jaremi answered the phone on the fourth ring with a pleasant, "Hello?"

"Turn around, bitch," came the joking voice on the other end.

Almost painfully, Jaremi instantly twisted himself around at Roy's insistence and found the older queen speedwalking to meet him. The sharp turn caused his head to spin a little more than it ought have but Jaremi pushed the feeling aside as he greeted his close friend with a bright grin. Before he could even ask what Roy was doing here, he felt a light and friendly rap to his arm as the older queen bitched him out, "I was calling your name for the last two minutes. Looked like a fucking idiot with you ignoring me! You got earbuds in or something, bitch?"

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Jaremi admittedly vaguely that he had just been lost inside his own thoughts for the last block or so. Rolling his eyes, Roy accepted the answer and asked what Jaremi was doing all the way out here.

"Vacation. Sightseeing," the younger queen replied. "Just relaxing for once. What about you? Got another show out here or something?"

He knew that answer was unlikely. Not that he stalked Bianca's tour schedule by any means, but he often made sure he was at least up to date on known shows and as of two days ago he was sure Roy was still tucked away somewhere in the US doing god-knows-what for his next tour. So it came as little surprise when Roy replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "No, just on vacation, too, I guess. If you could call it that. Courtney has some event next week and asked for my help. Figured I'd make a real trip out of it in the meantime. Relax too, you know?"

Nodding in perfect understanding, Jaremi knew all too well what Roy meant. After all, he was one of the hardest working queens in the business. He hardly ever took time off for himself. Even when he wasn't touring, he always had his hand in something, whether it was for a future project or just to help another performer. It was admirable but often Jaremi wondered if Roy would eventually burn out going on like this. It wasn't his business but he did worry from time to time. More than he'd ever admit verbally to anyone. 

Even now Roy seemed a bit anxious just to be doing _ something _ and seeing Jaremi must have felt like a godsend as he immediately proposed that the two head out for lunch and catch up. Jaremi could see that he was itching to talk about something of substance and didn't have the heart to say 'no' or even to delay until later in the day. So he simply followed Roy in a state of reluctant obedience as he eagerly led them off down the street to a cafe he'd spotted the day he arrived. Roy had already been on his way there when he found Jaremi so it almost felt like a sign from the universe to invite the younger queen...if Roy believed in that sort of thing.

Though their styles of drag were quite a bit different, especially with Phi Phi lending herself more to cosplay as of late, there were still a number of similarities the two had bonded over. Whether it was creating new and unique looks, comparing tips on how to overcome certain costume design challenges, or just an easygoing kiki with one another as they gossiped over whatever drama had recently been stirred up in their drag centered universe. There was never a lack of topics to discuss, though today Jaremi seemed a bit out of it.

Normally he had a sharp wit, far more than what he'd normally dare say around most other queens, yet this afternoon he wasn't nearly as quick with the shady remarks. Instead he let Roy dominate the conversation almost entirely rather their typical back and forth. Despite how much Jaremi had tried to hide it, he could feel his mind growing increasingly cloudy as their meal went on. He wished at the very least he had taken some of the medication he had brought but it almost felt a little rude to do so. If only he could subtly sneak off to take some of the pills but even going to the bathroom whilst carrying the bag would have been suspicious.

So all he could do was suffer in silence as his nose began to clog up and his throat felt increasingly dry in spite of however much he drank. And though Roy didn't comment on it, he had certainly noticed the change from their typical kiki sessions. At first he thought Jaremi was simply tired, and once or twice he worried he was actually boring him, but still Jaremi was trying his hardest to pay attention, not even sparing a glance to his phone, so Roy figured it had to be something else.

One of Jaremi's usual habits was to go all out on desserts, sampling at least one or two with every meal in a foreign country, but today he declined to even look at that particular menu. It was then that Roy knew for certain something was definitely off with the younger man. As they awaited their checks, he questioned his companion quite bluntly, "What's up with you, queen? You've been out of it since we got here."

Jaremi faltered for a moment before immediately trying to defend himself but Roy’s withering gaze stopped him mid-sentence. Ashamed, he reluctantly admitted that he was getting sick and hadn't had a chance to take his next round of medicine before Roy had caught him on the street. He expected Roy to withdraw in concern for his own health because after all, his voice _ was _his money maker, but instead Roy did something quite unexpected. He actually scooted his chair closer and around the table as he touched Jaremi's wrist in concern. His brows knit together in sympathy that sharply contrasted his exasperated voice asking, "Why didn't you say something? We could have done this another day! Or even just waited until we got back to the states!"

Shrugging Jaremi tried to play off the situation as though it weren't as big a deal as Roy was making it. His voice was quiet and starting to show evidence of his illness as he replied, "It's fine, really. The symptoms aren't too bad. And it's been awhile since we talked...It was nice just to catch up by ourselves."

Shaking his head, Roy muttered, "Idiot."

The statement would have been more scathing had it come from anyone else but Jaremi's heart felt like fluttering again as he heard Roy state quite definitively, "Let's get you back to your hotel."

Their checks arrived at that moment and despite how usually he'd do anything to keep himself from acting like a child in front of strangers, Jaremi couldn't stop himself from whining, "I have plans!"

"I don't really care," Roy declared apathetically with his trademark glare. "You're going back to your hotel even if I have to walk you to your room myself."

The pair stared each other down and if Jaremi had any intention of disobeying Roy's demand, he ought to have pretended to give in right then but the silent argument went on long enough for Roy to figure out that he'd better follow through on his initially empty threat. Otherwise Jaremi would be back on the streets as soon as his back was turned, probably hacking up phlegm in just a few hours to boot. 

No, if he wanted Jaremi to rest, he'd have to escort him back to his hotel and wait until the younger man fell asleep. Which shouldn't be too long considering how heavy-lidded his eyes already looked.

Much like a rent-a-cop on duty, Roy ushered the protesting queen back to his hotel room. To his surprise it took little more than a sharp glare and a few cutting words to convince Jaremi to take his medication and at least sit on the bed. Beyond that, Jaremi utterly refused to do anything else to indulge Roy's unwanted mothering. He was all but pouting and nearly on the verge of a temper tantrum that would have rivaled one of Alaska’s yet Roy stood firm with remarkable patience.

"Sleep will be good for you," he reasoned in as best of a persuasive tone as could be managed, "You already look like you're about to drop from exhaustion anyway."

Jaremi couldn't stop his eyes from rolling at the statement, however true it might be. His muscles were starting to give out and probably the only thing that kept him going right now was his desire to defy the older queen at every turn. But Roy was determined to outlast him. Despite how eager he was for something meaningful to do earlier; getting a sick Jaremi to relax and go to sleep seemed far more important. Deciding to take an approach he had followed a number of times before, he made a shooing motion with his hand and told him to lie on his stomach.

Skeptical, Jaremi only gave him a brief glance, essentially saying, 'The fuck?'

Rolling his eyes once more, Roy urged him, "Just do it. I'm not gonna do anything sketchy or weird."

Still, Jaremi was unconvinced...at least until he heard a quiet, almost suspiciously gentle attempt at persuasion, "I promise....Please lay down?"

It was highly unusual to hear such a tone from Roy. Typically he'd just give up after awhile or make some sort of scathing remark but today he was actually being..._ soft _. It was a little off-putting but Jaremi found that he genuinely liked seeing this more caring side of his friend. Thinking at the very least he trusted Roy not to do anything unwholesome, Jaremi relented and laid on his stomach in the middle of the bed while his head rested on a pillow.

He turned to look at Roy as he carefully set himself down on the edge of the mattress so as not to cause it to dip any more than necessary. Just as the younger man was wondering what he planning, he felt the light trace, almost scratching of fingertips running across the expanse of his back. An involuntary shiver rose through his spine at the sensation but much to his surprise he found himself almost leaning into the touch for more.

His voice bordered on a happy purr as he admitted, partially muffled by the pillow, "That feels really good, actually."

Practically hearing the smirk Roy was undoubtedly wearing, the older man mentioned, "Yeah, Adore loves it when I do this whenever she gets sick or hungover."

Then almost immediately thinking better of it, he quickly added, "That doesn't leave this room."

There was an edge to his voice that caused Jaremi's stomach to turn but all he gave Roy in response was a content nod. As was the Roy’s intention, the body beside him was slowly relaxing and drifting off to a lazy lull of a sleeplike state. Almost as an afterthought, and perhaps mostly influenced by his sick addled mind, Jaremi found the courage to ask, "What is going on between you two any way?"

This was a common topic of debate amongst the queens and fans alike but no one really had a satisfying answer. Figuring now was as good a time as any, Jaremi took his chance to ask Roy directly. Sounding quite used to the question, the older queen replied with a chuckle in his voice, "What do _ you _ think?"

He genuinely wanted an answer, Jaremi realized, and would wait very patiently until the younger man gave him one. Almost guiltily, he forced himself to examine both his own feelings and what he'd observed first and secondhand of the two queens' atypical relationship. Sounding unsure yet still a bit hopeful, Jaremi answered softly, "I think...you're just really good friends."

He turned his head up to face Roy and study his reaction yet much to his surprise, he found a calm, pleased smile waiting for him. The elder queen nodded his head in confirmation and it was there they let that particular conversation drop. Burying his face into the pillow for a minute, Jaremi couldn't deny just how light and happy he felt. His heart was racing and he was sure his illness had nothing to do with it but either way, he was satisfied with what he had learned.

He was almost at the point of falling asleep when Roy drew back his fingers. Jaremi's drowsy eyes reopened and he turned to look at the older queen once more. He was mildly surprised to find Roy sliding fully onto the bed to lay beside him.

Trying not to let on just how happy was, Jaremi slowly drawled out, "Gonna stay here till I fall asleep?"

There was a hint of a smirk resting on Roy's lips as he replied casually, "Maybe a little after that too…Is that alright?"

Feeling like a child who'd just gotten everything and more that they could ever want for Christmas, Jaremi nodded his head and bit back a quiet yawn. 

Roy's eyes had gone noticeably soft as he gazed down at the half sleeping form beside him, still struggling futilely to stay awake. He almost chuckled at the fruitless effort but hid it behind a fond smile instead. He raised a hand to ruffle Jaremi's hair and urged him once more to finally go to sleep. This time there was no protest, no argument as the younger queen nodded and nestled himself snugly amongst the pillows. 

In another very un-Roy-like behavior, he leant down and pressed a brief kiss to Jaremi's cheek. In truth it was just a little too close the lips to have been accidental but Jaremi was all too willing to let that slide for the time being. All he said in response through his bright grin was a sing-songy declaration of, "You're gonna get sick tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Roy laughed softly and affirmed quite adamantly, "I'm not gonna get sick."

"You're _ definitely _ gonna get sick," Jaremi mumbled half into the pillow as his eyes slid shut.

Whatever Roy said in response was muffled and unheard as Jaremi dozed off into a content, dream-filled state. True to Roy's assertions, the next day he felt perfectly fine. Not a trace of Jaremi's cold to be found in his system. The day after however...that was another story.


End file.
